Harry Goes to the Weasley's Instead of the Dursley
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Wat would of happened if Harry went to the Weasleys instead of the Dursleys?
1. 10&6 Months

**I know chronologically this doesn't happen but Harry is a few months younger then Ron so that's why I chose to write this fanfic. And I know the dates wrong; again I did this for the fanfiction.**

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Molly slowly made her way over to the door with little Ron on her hip. Before the knock, Molly was getting ready to breastfeed Ron. She opened the door to see Dumbledore standing there with a baby in his arms.

"Albus?" Dumbledore gave Molly the slightest of smiles; he wasn't in much of a mood to smile,

"Can I come in?" Molly moved out of the way and let Albus walk in,

"Is everything alright?" Albus nodded slightly,

"Something terrible has happened." He said gloomily, "This little boy's parents were killed by Voldemort." Hearing Voldemort's name, Molly flinched a bit.

"Who were killed?" Molly asked a bit scared to find out.

"James and Lily Potter." Both Molly's heart and stomach sank at the news; Molly had been good friends with Lily when they went to Hogwarts and Arthur had been good friends with James. But they had gone their own ways when they graduated from Hogwarts, so they didn't keep much contact after.

"Why did you bring their little boy here then?" Molly asked a bit confused,

"I was hoping you would take him in? I don't want to give Harry to his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said to Molly a bit hopeful she would agree. Molly set Ron down on the floor and took Harry into her cradling arms, but before agreeing she moved the blanket that was covering Harry's face to take a closer look at him. When Molly saw his green eyes looking up at her, she felt the all to familiar swell of having a new baby in her arms.

"I would love to Albus." Molly replied a bit shakily. Albus gave a sigh of relief and smiled over at Molly; without any warning he gave her a hug, careful not to squish the baby in her arms.

"Thank you Molly." Albus whispered quietly in her ear.

Albus pulled away and looked down at Ron on the floor, he picked him up so he was sitting on his hip.

"How old is your little one?" Albus asked as he lightly touched Ron's nose with his forefinger,

"Ron will be 10 months on the 1st." Molly replied as she took a seat on the couch,

"So that would make Harry 6 months." Albus said, more to himself then Molly. Noticing that Molly had made her way to the couch, Albus followed her and also sat down. Harry had turned his body so his face was pressing against Molly's chest; Molly didn't think much of it, she thought it was to get more heat from her until she felt Harry work his mouth against her breast, trying to feed.

"You're not gonna go far with clothes on sweetheart." Albus looked over at Molly, a bit confused as to what was happening,

"I'm a bit afraid to ask, but is everything alright?" He asked. Molly looked up at Albus and started to laugh a bit,

"Yeah, everything's fine. He's just trying to breastfeed." Albus looked down at Harry a bit surprised to hear what he had done.

"Is everything alright Albus?" Molly asked, noticing the surprise in his face.

"What? Oh yeah, that's a bit of a shocker, to be honest." Molly looked over at Albus with a bit of curiosity,

"Lily didn't breastfeed him." Albus explained. This time, it was Molly's turn to be surprised,

"That explains why he's such a small baby." Albus looked down at Harry, and then to Ron

"Yeah, he is a bit small isn't he?" Molly nodded as she looked at her own son,

"I wouldn't compare Harry to Ron, or any of my kids on that matter. They were all really big babies." Albus looked up at Molly, a bit embarrassed to ask the next question,

"Would breast milk have anything to do with it?" Molly laughed slightly as Albus started to turn red,

"It does." Albus then looked at Harry, who was still trying to get milk from Molly's breast.

"Then you should breastfeed Harry." Molly looked up at Albus, a bit surprised at what he said,

"You think so?" Dumbledore then nodded his head.

"Go for it." Because Harry was already in position to breastfeed, all Molly had to do was free her breast; once Molly did she got Harry attached right away. Not wanting to stare, Albus turned his attention to Ron on his lap. After a few minutes, Albus looked over at Molly as she looked at the little life sucking at her breast,

"You really were the perfect choice to be a mother to Harry." Albus said to Molly.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"After a few minutes of holding him, you've already got him breastfeeding." Albus said as Molly smiled at him.

"I guess it comes from being the mum of 6 boys." Albus then looked at Ron, who had started to happily babble.

"How did you do it? Have 6 boys I mean." Albus asked as Harry unlatched himself from her breast. Molly picked the baby up and rested him on her shoulder and started to softly pat his back trying to burp him.

"I don't know. It was fun more then anything though." Molly replied as Harry let out a burp. "Ok now it's Ron's turn." She added as she passed Harry over to Albus and Albus passed Ron over to her.

"I don't get how women do it." Albus said as he watched Molly get Ron settled for his feeding.

"Do what?" Molly asked as she looked up from Ron,

"The whole being pregnant thing." Molly chuckled slightly as she felt the familiar tug of her breast,

"After 5 pregnancies, I would only hope it would be easy." Molly replied.

"Your one hell of a women, Molly." Albus said to Molly after a minute or two of silence.

"I get that a lot." Molly replied as Ron finished his feeding, and she did the same thing she did with Harry.

"Look at the time, I should be going." Albus said as he handed Harry over to Molly.

"Don't get up Molly, I can find my way out." Albus said as he noticed Molly getting up, he leaned over and hugged Molly, again careful not to squish the two boys on her lap and with that Albus apparated back to Hogwarts

* * *

"Mollywobbles?" Arthur called later that night.

"What is it dear?" Molly called back from the living room; Molly had just put Harry onto the couch after a few seconds of softly tickling him, getting a little giggle in return.

"Who is this, love?" Arthur asked as he walked into the room seeing Molly bounce Ron on her hip.

"That would be Harry, James and Lily Potter's little boy." Arthur kissed his wife and looked at the boy on the couch a little bit confused.

"Why do we have him?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice

"James and Lily got killed today by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Dumbledore wanted us to take him, and I agreed." Arthur looked at Harry as Molly threw Ron into the air and caught him.

"He's looks exactly like both of them, doesn't he?" Arthur asked after a minute of silence.

"Yepp, he sure does." Molly replied. Ron stuck out his arms, telling Arthur that he wanted his father to hold him and Arthur took him immediately.

"How old is Harry?" Arthur asked as he bounced Ron up and down,

"Albus said he's 6 months old." Molly said as he picked Harry up from the couch and rested him on her hip,

"Oh, so he isn't to much younger then Ron." Molly poked the tip of Harry's nose with her forefinger,

"Nope not to much younger." Molly replied, "But Harry is quite a bit smaller then Ron was when he was Harry's age." Molly walked towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"All our boys were big weren't they?" Arthur asked as he followed his wife, "Hey, do you want me to take Harry for you?" Molly then gave Arthur Harry,

"Could you? That would be great." Molly replied.

"Have you told the boys about our new arrival?" Arthur asked as he sat down in a chair.

"I did, they all took it pretty well." Arthur, feeling a bit naughty, put the two boys on the ground and walked up behind Molly and put his arms around her waist,

"Arthur! I'm making dinner, and there's kids in the room!" Molly squealed.

"They're to young to understand what we're doing, love." Giving in to what Arthur just stated, Molly turned around in Arthur's embrace; she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Are you ready to try for that baby girl you've always wanted?" Arthur asked as he pulled away for air.

"As ready as you are." Molly replied, and she kissed him again. Arthur then started to trail his kisses down to Molly's jaw line, and then to her neck. As Arthur did this, Molly arched her back in pure pleasure.

"Mum! Dad!" Bill said in a bit of disgust, he had walked in on his parents kissing before but never when snogging. By then, Arthur had started to unbutton Molly's blouse so when Bill said something Molly immediately started to rebutton it,

"What's wrong dear?" Molly asked, a bit red in the face.

"Ron and Harry were about to crawl upstairs so I stopped them." Molly looked up at Bill, and noticed that he had both babies in his arms,

"Ok give Harry to your father and I'll take Ron, I have to feed him anyways." Bill did as he was told and then walked back out of the room. Molly went on with the usual routine of feeding her youngest child.


	2. 16&12 Months

**I know chronologically this doesn't happen but Harry is a few months younger then Ron so that's why I chose to write this fanfic. And I know the dates wrong; again I did this for the fanfiction.**

"Is everything alright Dumbledore?" Molly asked as she looked out at Albus standing on the porch.

"Of course, I'm just checking in to make sure everything is alright." Molly smiled up at Dumbledore and let him in,

"Harry is doing really well. He's getting along with all the boys." Dumbledore looked at Molly and focused on her swollen belly.

"Are you pregnant, Molly?" Molly nodded and rested one of her hands on her tummy.

"Yepp with a baby girl this time." Dumbledore pulled Molly into a hug and whispered to her,

"Congratulations Molly, dear." Molly hugged Dumbledore back, but before she was able to say anything back Harry came running in over to Molly. He tugged on her robes and put his hands up like he wanted to be picked up; Molly pulled away and picked him up,

"What's wrong, love?" Harry put his face into Molly's bosom and started to cry, forcing her to look up at Dumbledore apologetically. "Harry, dear what's wrong?" She asked again as she rubbed small circles on Harry's back.

"Monster in Won's woom." Harry said as he looked up at Molly with tear-infested eyes.

"Who told you there were monsters in Ron's room?" Harry looked up the stairs and then back at Molly, never making eye contact with her

"The twins." Molly kissed Harry's forehead and then started to laugh quietly,

"Harry you shouldn't believe the twins. There aren't such things as monsters." Harry finally made eye contact with Molly but still didn't believe her,

"Go make sure?" Harry asked as he looked back up at the stairs.

"Ok, come on lets go." Molly replied as she looked over at Dumbledore, "Excuse me for a moment." Dumbledore gave Molly an encouraging smile.

"Of course." He said as Molly walked up the stairs.

"Harry, there's nothing in here." Molly said once she walked into Ron's room with Harry's face, once again, pushed into her bosom. "Harry open your eyes, love." Harry slowly took his head up from Molly's bosom and looked around. "See what I mean, there's nothing in here." Harry looked up at Molly and smiled,

"Ok I believe you." He said and hugged Molly. Molly kissed the top of Harry's head and smiled,

"Ok good. Now lets go downstairs and talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry nodded and rested his head on Molly's chest as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Sorry about that, you know how kids get." Molly said as she reached Dumbledore.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine, I totally understand." Dumbledore replied as he looked at the nearly asleep Harry. "This one's tired isn't he?" Molly smiled as she looked down at the sleeping Harry,

"He is. This is usually when he takes his nap. I should probably go get Ron." Molly noted to herself.

"Do you want me to get him?" Dumbledore asked.

"That would be great!" Molly replied

"Were would the littlest Weasley be?" Dumbledore asked,

"Go up the stairs, and it will be the first door on your left. He should be in there with the twins." As Dumbledore went up the stairs, Molly made her way to the living room.

"This one is also falling asleep." Dumbledore said as he walked into the living room were Molly was sitting down.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. They both go down for naps around the same time." Dumbledore took a seat next to Molly and put Ron down on his lap like Molly had done with Harry. With Harry lying down on her stomach, her baby bump was even more evident.

"So how far are you into this pregnancy?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Molly's swollen stomach,

"Not to far, about 3 months." Dumbledore nodded his head in amazement,

"I still don't know how you do it Molly." Molly laughed quietly, careful not to wake either kids up,

"It's the price you have to pay when you want a big family, right?" Albus nodded and smiled at Molly,

"I guess so." Molly then stood up to take both Ron and Harry up to the nursery,

"What are you doing?" Albus asked despite the fact that he knew.

"I'm taking them to the nursery, I'll be down in a few minutes." Molly replied as she swooped down and took Ron into her arms.

"You're pregnant, you shouldn't be carrying two kids." Albus said as he too stood up.

"I'm fine, Albus just stay put. It shouldn't take to long." Albus nodded; a bit disappointed that he couldn't help. Molly walked up stairs with both sleeping babies in her arms; once upstairs Molly made her way to the nursery and put the sleeping babies into their designated cribs.

"Mummy!" Molly heard from the twin's room; walking in, Molly saw that both twins were looking at her .

"Is everything alright?" Both twins nodded,

"We're thirsty mummy."

"Ok, come on you two. Let's go downstairs and get something to drink." Both twins immediately stood up and walked to each side of their mum, both taking a hand.

"Go say hi to Professor Dumbledore as I get lemonade ok?" Both twins nodded, walked over to Albus and started to talk to him. A couple minutes later, Molly brought out a tray with 4 cups of lemonade,

"Oh thank you Molly." Dumbledore said as he took his lemonade glass,

"Thank you mummy." Both twins said at the same time. Molly, again, sat down on the couch; it seemed like the twins read each other minds because at the same exact time, both of them sat up next to their mum and with that Molly, Dumbledore and the twins talked and drank their lemonade.


	3. 24,20,2 Months

**I know chronologically this doesn't happen but Harry is a few months younger then Ron so that's why I chose to write this fanfic. And I know the dates wrong; again I did this for the fanfiction.**

"Molly." Arthur whispered urgently.

"What do you want Arthur?" Molly replied a bit groggily,

"I can't get the baby to fall asleep." That's when Molly looked at the clock, 2:47 it read.

"I was suppose to feed her 15 minutes ago Arthur." Arthur knew this, but he didn't want to wake his sleeping wife.

"I know but I didn't want to wake you up." Arthur said a bit sheepishly. Molly moved in bed so she was sitting up against the headboard. But before she held her arms out to take Ginny, she started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked and Molly looked back at Arthur but didn't stop,

"Mothers intuition is telling me something's wrong." Molly replied as she walked out of the master bedroom and into Ron and Harry's room. "Arthur, you're going to have to make a bottle for Ginny. We have a sick boy in here." Molly called from the boy's room. Arthur walked in with Ginny in his arms,

"Which one?" He asked, but before he finished his question, he got the answer to it; little Ron had puked all over the bed. "Do you want me to clean that up love?" Arthur asked as he walked over to Molly, who picked up the crying Ron.

"I got it. Go get Ginny her bottle." Molly snapped. Arthur looked at Molly, hurt evident in his face,

"Ok, sorry." He replied. But before he could walk to far, Molly grabbed the sleeve of his nightshirt,

"I'm sorry Arthur. I just started my period." Molly said before she stood up onto her tippy toes and kissed him.

"It's fine love." Arthur said as he walked down to the kitchen to get the crying Ginny her bottle.

Molly got Ron and his bed cleaned up, apparated the 'puke bowl' up and walked back to her room. Once she got into the bed and comfortable enough so she was, again, leaning up against the headrest, little Harry came into the room crying.

"What's wrong Harry dear?" Molly asked as he made his way to the bed.

"I don't feel good and I'm scared." Harry replied as he pulled himself onto the bed.

"Ok come here love, get next to Ron." Molly said; Harry got into her lap and leaned his head against Molly's bosom like Ron had done. Molly then moved the bowl so it was in her lap between the two sick boys.

"Why is Harry in here, love?" Arthur asked as he walked in, holding the bottle in place so Ginny could drink the milk.

"He doesn't feel good either." Molly replied and that's when little Ron started to turn a bit pale,

"I would put Ron over the bowl Molly, he's kinda pale." Arthur said. Molly looked down at the redheaded boy and moved him over the bowl, and within a few seconds he was puking the contents of his stomach, once again. After Ron puked, Molly heard Harry gagging so she moved him over the bowl like she had done with Ron.

"Looks like we have two sick boys." Molly said sleepily to Arthur after Harry puked the contents of his stomach and she moved him so he was lying against her ample bosom again.

"Let me take care of these two Mollywobbles." Arthur said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"No I can do it, and plus you have to wake up early for work." Arthur nodded, knowing this would come.

"Molly, you're always taking care of the kids and you don't feel to well yourself do you?" Arthur could tell that Molly was in pain from her period cramps.

"I'm fine Arthur, just finish feeding the little one and go to bed." Molly ordered Arthur a bit rougher then she intended. She could see the pain in Arthur's face. "I'm sorry Arthur, you know it's that time of month." She added as she took Arthur's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Arthur then put his arm around Molly's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"It's fine love." Arthur said as Molly leaned into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think these two will be puking again, you could probably get a couple more hours of sleep." Arthur said as he looked at the two boys lying on Molly's chest after he put Ginny's bottle on his night table. That's when Molly looked down at the two sleeping boys,

"They're going to sleep good tonight." Molly replied as she smiled down at the two of them. Arthur smiled at his wife, his youngest son and Harry as Ginny cuddled close to his chest to get more heat.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. I'll go put these three to bed." Arthur said as he started to get out of the bed. Feeling the weight of the bed change and having the heat of Arthur not there any more, Molly started to whimper a bit.

"Don't go Arthur. They can sleep here tonight." Molly said as she started to drift off to sleep. Arthur set down Ginny next to Molly where he had been sitting and asked,

"Ok, will you let me empty the puke bowl?" Molly nodded her head and Arthur planted a soft kiss on Molly's forehead. He then grabbed the puke bowl, walked to the loo and emptied it out.

"I'm getting back in Mollywobbles." Arthur warned Molly as he picked up Ginny. Molly moved her body so she was sitting up until Arthur sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, indicating her to lean back into his chest. Arthur set Ginny down in the space between his body and Molly's after he put the duvet cover over them,

"I love you Molly." Arthur whispered after he kissed her head,

"I love you too Arthur." Molly managed as she fell into a slumber.


End file.
